operation deeks
by o.j.white
Summary: kensi finally decide to act on their 'thing' she calles it 'operation deeks'
1. Chapter 1

every friday night, they would sit on the couch to see a movie and enjoy a quiet evening inside and and bu accidente they will touch with there hands and the warmth that deeks give her while he touch her hands is making her heart beat multiplay by 6 per second. but not this time

this time when she called him to come over and enjoy a quiet evening inside he refused and told her he got other plans. it was the first week that she spent friday night without deeks. for weeks that was her plans for friday nights and now he got 'plans' what can be more importent then her?.

some gir he just met and want to have sex with her?. she cant be more importent then here she wont be pushed aside by just any other girl, she is his partner, he need to spend friday night with her not some other girl that he met in the bar and most chances he wont see her ever again. his partner is more importnt then any other girl than he met in the bar.

wait,but what if its not just any other girl what if he found a girl that she is normal and not just stupid girl that he met in the bar?, what if he fell in love with that girl 'oh no' he might fell in love she might be replaced with that girl.

she don't know why it's bothering her so much, she done have any claim on him. but one thing she does know she dont want that to happen.  
she dont want to be pushed aside by other girl in deeks life she want to be his number one girl in his life she want him to be there for her. she want him to be with her every step of the way every turn in life she want to be with him she want to be able to call him hers she want to have a claim on him she want to him. she needs him she cant be without him.  
'WoW i need him i want him i... i... love him'

this is why his date bother her so much she loves him and she want him for her self she dont want him to fell in love with any one but herself.

she then figured out she want to be with deeks every day, every second of the day and its about time she will do something about that, but she need to do this fast and dont waste any more time every second he is out there he might fell in love with some girl that is not Kensi. and she will not have that no way that he is going to fell in love with any girl but her.

today she claim him ,he belong to here and in monday she will make sure that it will not be in her head,  
it will be in reality, she will have a claim on him and she will not have to worry that he have other plans or that he might fell in love with other girl.

today she realiaz that she loves him and no one will come between them not even callen or sam not even hetty will have a say in this, she is done being afriad she want her happy ending but she want her happy ending with deeks and no on else.

in monday she will start 'operation Deeks', she will make her move then but she will need help. she will ask that said help from her best friend Nell, Nell will surely help her win deeks heart.

but it will be a hard task, she will need to treat him better and show him that she want to be with him.  
and then she got an idea she will let him drive in her car, she will let him control the radio in the car this will be the first steps to his heart.

she will finally act on there 'thing' she will get alot od work to do on monday.  



	2. Chapter 2

Before she can put her plan in action she will need to call nell first and ask her for help. She took the phone from the night stand and called Nell'a number,after three rings Nell answered the phone.

"Hi Kens, what's up?" Nell was surprised that Kensi was calling her in friday night.

"Hi Nell i need your help with something, can you come to my house later?" Kensi was nervous. Until now she only admited her love for Deeks to herself, if she will tell someone else about her crush it will become so much more, it will become real. But Kensi told herself she will not be afraid she need to 'man up' and just do it.

"Ya sure, can you tell me why?." Kensi need my help with something? it must be really importent to her if she called me in friday night and asked my help.

"Well... i dont know if i can talk about it on the phone, its kind of a long story."

"Come on, just give me the general topic for it, and by the way even if you want to talk about it on the phone i cant talk right now so much,  
so that cant hurt if you tell me the topic right?."

"Ok fine, its about Deeks."Kensi knew she can't win this, so she gave her the general topic, she knows its not much, but hi she asked the general topic nothing more so it's fine to give her the generel topic right?.

"What about him?." Nell asked curiosity in here voice.

"Nell you asked me to give you the general topic, and i gave it to you. If you want to hear the rest you need to come to my house and then we will talk."

"Ok fine i will be there tomorrow." The curiosity took over Nell. "come on you can't just leave me here hanging, give me something more."Nell was desprete for more information about what kensi wanted from her.

Kensi was amused. Nell really wanted to know more but she will not give it to her, she was determend to make her stand that they will talk when nell set on her couch dinking bear, because she dont know if she can talk about it without some buzz,its hard enough to ask nell for help but telling her that she have a crush on deeks was something that will come only with buzz."Sorry Nell, i guess you will need to come tomorrow and you will find out more then."

"You are no fun you know that?" Nell said with a pout.

"Nell, you asked for the topic and i gave it to you, dont hate the player hate the game."Kensi almost laughed at the phone, she was highly amused that Nell was so desprete to find out what she wanted to talk about."Didn't you said you can't talk so much?"

"What can i say, you got to my curious side, now familly dinner doesn't sound so importent, so spill it girl."

Kensi couldn't stop herself this laughed at the phone so hard that tears came out of her eyes."Dumn girl you really that curious?."

"Yep, now you going to tell me or not?."

Kensi thought to herself 'I cant just tell her in the phone, i need buzz to talk about it, and beside i cant steal her from her familly'."Let me think about it for a sec... nope, sorry cya tomorrow. your familly is wating for you, i promise you will get it all tomorrow."

"Ok fine, but if you dont tell me tomorrow i swear i will kill your computer and you won't be able to use any computer your entire life."

"Oh, i am scared." Nell could here the grin that formed on Kensi face.

"Oh you better be." Nell told here with grin on her own face.

"Bye Nell, i will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kens."Kensi hang up the phone and went to bed thinking 'Tomorrow will be intresting'.

Kensi got to bed and fell asleep quickly.

Kensi set in the sand she looked arond and saw the ocean around man she loved riding the saw her and got out of the water and started walking Toward her. She cant belive she finaly can claim this man as her own, she waited so long for that moment and now it's there.

She can now kiss him when she wanted, touch him when she wanted, she can scream from the roof tops 'I own Marty Deeks!'.  
She can now poke the eye of any woman who looked at her Deeks the wrong way, she will keep Deeks to herself, she will not shere him with anyone.

"Hi." He smilled at her the smille she knew he saved just for her.

"Hi."

He couldn't even put a word out of him mouth before she tackled him to the sand and hovered above his mouth she looked him in the eyes and jumped inside.  
It was heaven, she would never leave his mouth if she could have her way, she would build a nice home inside his mouth and she would never leave.

The kiss was amazing and she didnt want to stop it but he pulled away.

"Easy there tiger we can't do that here we are in public place we can get arrested if we do that here."

"I dont care, i waited so long to kiss you when ever i want and where ever i want."

"I love you Kensi."He got on one knee and took a box from his opened the box and in the box was the most beutiful ring Kensi ever saw in her life.  
The words that came after was all she ever wanted to hear from him "Will you marry me?."

Kensi was in shock, it was like all her dreams came true. The man she loved most in the world just asked her to marry him.  
The tears came after the shock she yelled "Yes" so loud that the entire beach looked at woman on the beach cursed Kensi because she was so lucky "This girl is lucky, why i cant find a man like that. Its not fair. Dumn her."

Deeks pointed behinde her and told her "Look who is here."She looked behinde her and saw her entire team with smille on their face. It was Sam who talked first.

"Deeks if you would waited a second more, i would have killed you."Sam was happy for them he really was. Its about time that Kensi will find her happy ending.

It was Callen who talked next "If you ever hurt her, i swear i will hunt you down and they will never find your body."

Nell, Eric and Hetty was speechless, they cant believe that Kensi and Deekd finally got their act together.

Kensi was happy, she was happy that she now going to marry the man of her dream. Ofcourse she didnt always knew that he was the man of her dream but later is better then never.

Right before Deeks put the ring on Kensi finger she woke up. "Dumn that was just a dream."But it was the best dream Kensi ever had. It was so real, she could almost feel his lips on hers. After kensi felt what it would like to kiss Deeks and have a life with him, she was more determined then ever to have him in her life, not just partners but something much more then just partners.

She now was even more determined to make 'Operation Deeks' a success. She now more then ever want her happy ending and she will have it.  
After she woke up from the dream kensi got back to sleep. She got alot of work to do with nell will be the rest of her life with deeks.  
she is positive that all is going to be for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi set on her couch and she was a little nervous, Nell will come in few minuts and Kensi need to think how to tell her that she had a crush on Deeks.

Its not like she confess to herself. She will actually tell another human being that she loves Deeks.  
She dont know why its so hard,maybe its the fear that started to creep in to her mind, a fear that Deeks dont share the same love for her, she cant ruin this friendship. She cant lose Deeks.

But in the other side of the fear there is hope. She rememberd the dream she had at night, the best dream she have ever had, what if Deeks does love her, it could be just like the dream. But does it worth the risk?  
Yes, Deeks worth the risk, there is not doubt that Deeks is worth the risk.

But the fear is still there. She does take some comfort that the risk is worth it, but the fear is stil raging,  
the fear of rejection, the fear of abandonment. What if he does love her but they dont work out? what if the dream won't come true,the entire team will suffer the fallout if they dont work out. If they won't work out the team will never be as it were.

Deeks brought somthing else to the team, he make the day a little more light with all his jokes,with all his good mood he bring a smille to every one in the wrost of times. The team learned to love Deeks over the years. Between all the bodies, the Terrorist and keeping the state safe its nice to have someone like Deeks. Someone that see things the other way, that somehow no matter how worse things are, he can bring smille on every face. They need Deeks there, they need him to make every thing better. They will never tell him that of course, but they need him.

The fear is growing with every second that pass. If they won't work out Deeks will propably go back to the LAPD and she cant have that. She cant lose her best friend. Deeks is the best partner she ever had and she dont want to ruin what they have. She dont know how she could make this job without him any more. No, the posibility of losing him its not an option.

She cant imagen walking into the bullpen and not see his face every morning, smilleing at her. She cant imagen the life without the flirting without the teasing and without Deeks. Its to much to lose.

But when she thinks about the other side again. What if they do wotkout? She cant help to think that it will be perfect, the attraction is there, yep there is clearly attraction beteen them, but there was always something more there. Something else. Something that she cant put her finger on it, evey look that he gave her it was there, the sparkle that he saved just for here but she dont know what it is. She sometimes wished that was love. Maybe it was love, but she cant just go up to him and ask him that, that might scare him off. She wished there is simple answer to that simple question 'Does he love me?' only four words that the answer to them was either going to smush her world on her or make her the happiest human being ever.

She went back to her dream, she rememberd how perfect it was to kiss Deeks. How perfect it was when he pop the question and how good it felt to say yes. How perfect was the moment when the team came and saw the whole thing. The happeins was there, there is no doubt about it. A relationship with Deeks will be a good thing.

With that, the fear was almost gone. The hope was there, the hope for better ending, the hope for something more with Deeks, the hope for a relationship with Deeks. And with that the fear was completly gone,she was no longer nervous because Deeks is worth the risk.

She knew Deeks was diffrent. Diffrent from Jack and every other man she ever is met. He is considering, carring and loving. When she says she is 'Fine' he doesn't let go like the others. He make sure that she is trully fine. He ask her what is wrong, and when she push him away he will show up in her door step in the evening with sixpack of bear. He will not leave her alone no matter what even if she annoyed by him.  
He will make her talk, He will make her open up because he care, because he is that way, no matter how hard things going to be with her he will face it.  
He will keep her grounded he will keep her aflot, he won't let her sink under the water. No matter how hard it will be. he won't let her shut him down he will push and push until she broke and tell him Why she is in a bad mood or just a little upset.

Deeks bring her a smille on his face. When she sees him in the bullpen there is a smille on her face. he make her smille with only a simple smille of his. He will make a joke or a sily comment about something that Sam or Callen say and no matter how hard things will be, no matter that she was angry at him or someone else, the smille will appear on her face. because Deeks got some power on her she cant explain. He will make her smille even when she is upset.

she will win this fight she will kick every other woman ass in this world to get him she will... The phone took Kensi out of her thoughts, she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Nell.

"Hey Nell."

"Hi Kens, I will be at your place in a few minutes."

"Ok, good I will see you then. Bye".

Ok here come the moment of truth. Its time to man up and tell Nell.

Few minute passed and there was a knock on the door. Kensi went to the door and found Nell standing outside.

"Come in Nell, good to see you."

"Hi Kensi so you going to tell me now what you need help with? Cause i got to tell you, you got me really curious in the phone." Nell said as she set on the couch. Kensi went to the kitchen and brought them bear.

"Ya I realized that on the phone. Ok so here it is... I am kinda... Well really... " Come on Kensi spit it out, how hard it must be.

"Kens, the only thing you told me its about Deeks. What about him?." Nell was amused by the rumbeling of the older agent.

"Hmm... I am kinda... Well... Truly... Hmm...how can i put it... well..."

"I got an idea." Nell saw on the table a piece of paper and a pen, she took them and hand them over to Kensi."Write what you want to say on the paper." Kensi took the piece of paper and wrote something and gave it to Nell. Nell looked on the paper and almost passed out. 'I am in love with Deeks and I need your help to win him over'."Dear god, Dear god, Dear god..."

"Will you help me?." Kensi saw the shock in Nell face.

"You love him? Oh my god you love him! you love Deeks!."Nell was shocked. Of course she saw there is some attraction between the two but she never thought it was love.

"Ya, last night I realized that." Kensi started to relax and she rememberd it was Nell she was talking with. There is no real reason to panick.

"How? I mean When? Like how long you are in love with him?."

"Like I said it was last night I realized that I love him, but I guess I loved him for a long time but only last night I let my self think about it."

"what got you to think about it?."

"Last night I called Deeks and asked him to come over just like every friday night, to watch a movie and fell asleep on the couch with me. But he refused, he didn't told me why, but that got me thinking about why he refused. the first thought I got was that he got a date with some bimbo blonde and then it got me thinking 'Do I want Deeks to fell in love with someone else?' I realized I want him for my self and i will not stop until he will be mine. Will you help me Nell? I really love him and I need all the help I can get to do this."

"Hmm... I always saw something between you two, there is always the spark over there with every look and every touch. Ya, now that I think about it I really shouldn't be that suprised. So what kind of help you need?."

"I want you to help me make a plan to his heart."

"Intresting, very intresting, I can help with that."

"Great."

"Ok ,what we need to do first is to knock him out of his feet."

"How we going to do that?."

"I got few ideas."

"like what."

"You need to treat him better. you need to make much more physical contact. every chance you get to touch him take it, but not just a second touch, you need to put it there a few second more then it should be."

"I can do that. Much more physical contact i got it, I am with him almost every step of the day so it's not going to be that hard."

"Good, hmm... I got a devious thought..."

"What kind of devious thought?."

"The best kind my dear Kensi, the best kind..."

**i hope you like it. i worked harder on this on. tell me if you like it and if there is something i can do to improve it**


End file.
